Un choix difficile
by busard
Summary: Continuation après le film avec une suite inattendue. Résumé nul mais venez jeter un œil. Jack/Ennis.


Je tente ma première fic sur Brokeback mountain. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Un choix difficile

Ennis était à nouveau seul dans son camping car. Il regardait encore une fois la chemise que Jack avait conservé si longtemps sans que Ennis en soit conscient. Il avait été bien trop longtemps inconscient de bien trop de choses. Sa peur n'avait rien empêcher. Jack était mort et il se retrouvait seul à nouveau. Beaucoup plus seul que lorsqu'il avait divorcé d'avec Alma.

Comme d'habitude ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il pense à les essuyer. Il avait perdu la chose la plus précieuse de sa vie et même l'amour de ses filles ne pouvait combler le vide qui se trouvait au fond de son cœur. D'une certaine manière il était aussi mort le jour ou il avait reçu sa carte avec écrit "mort" dessus. Ennis regrettait un tas de choses, mais surtout qu'ils se soient quittés sur de la colère. Maintenant il ne pourrait plus jamais dire à Jack combien il était désolé et combien il l'aimait.

Car Ennis avait été amoureux de Jack depuis Brokeback. Il avait tenté de le nier en épousant Alma et en lui faisant des enfants, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Il n'avait pas été heureux, et Alma ne l'avait pas été non plus. La seule bonne chose qui était sortie de ce mariage étaient Junior et Jenny. Mais maintenant elles était des adultes qui n'avaient plus besoin de leur père et Ennis se retrouvait seul. Il n'avait plus rien ni personne pour qui se battre. C'est alors qu'il prit sa décision.

Il conduirait Junior jusqu'à l'autel. Il assisterait au mariage et ferait bonne figure. Puis, après, il retournerait à son camping car et il aurait une petite rencontre avec le fusil de chasse qui dormait au fond de son placard. Sur ces bonnes idées Ennis s'endormit avec un sourire au lèvre pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait apprit la mort de Jack.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ennis se réveilla dans la neige. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il se rappelait très bien s'être endormit dans son camping car, mais il se réveillait sous une tente couverte de neige avec un chien qui aboyait dehors. Ennis sorti de la tente et il se figea. Il était de retour à Brokeback ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il regarda autour et vit les moutons qui paissaient tranquillement malgré la neige. Ennis se prit le visage dans les mains comme pour se confirmer à lui même qu'il ne rêvait pas. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte d'une nouvelle chose qui le choqua plus que tout.

Ses mains ! Ses mains n'étaient pas celles de l'homme de quarante ans qu'il était, mais celles du jeune homme de dix-neuf ans qu'il avait été. Mais c'était impossible. Etait il mort ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il sentait le froid qui mordait sa peau. Il entendait les cris des moutons et des chiens. Non, il ne pouvait pas être mort. Tout était bien trop réel. Alors, peut être qu'il était en train de rêver ? Mais cette explication ne le satisfaisait pas non plus, car il se sentait bien réveillé.

Finalement, il se décida à rejoindre le camp de base en désespoir de cause. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru réagir comme cela en voyant Jack défaire les tentes. Ses jambes devinrent du coton et il se retrouva par terre avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et ses larmes, une fois de plus, s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Mais cette fois c'était des larmes de joie. Jack était vivant ! C'était tout ce qui comptait pour Ennis.

Quand il eu reprit le contrôle de lui même, Ennis se dirigea vers Jack avec un air impassible. Il ne fut absolument pas surprit quand Jack lui fit part du désir de Aguire. Il savait que leur temps à Brokeback touchait à sa fin, mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'être furieux. Encore une fois on le privait d'un mois de plus avec Jack. Ce fut donc sans un mot qu'il se dirigea vers la clairière. Et bien sur Jack le suivit.

Ennis savait qu'ils allaient se battre, mais il ne pu trouver en lui la force de frapper Jack. Il l'avait blesser suffisamment de fois auparavant. Et lorsqu'il l'avait vu vivant il s'était juré à lui même qu'il ne le blesserait plus jamais. Ennis, à nouveau, s'effondra au sol et il se retrouva dans l'embrassade chaleureuse de Jack. Ennis, pour la première fois de sa vie se retrouva en paix avec lui même. Jack avait chassé jusqu'à la voix de son père.

Après cela, les deux jeunes gens rangèrent le camp de base et ils réunirent les bêtes. Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. Tout deux étaient perdus dans leur pensées. Et quand ils virent se profiler la silhouette de Aguire, tout deux poussèrent un soupir de regret. Comme dans ses souvenirs, Ennis entendit les reproches de Aguire, puis il empocha son dut. Jack et lui prirent le chemin de la vieille camionnette de Jack.

Ennis avait passé tout le chemin du retour à penser à ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait promit à Alma de l'épouser, mais il savait désormais qu'il ne pourrait jamais être heureux avec elle. Pas tant qu'il serait amoureux de Jack. Et, que dieu l'aide, il était totalement épris du jeune homme. Bien sur ne pas épouser Alma signifiait qu'il n'aurait jamais Junior , ni Jenny et cela lui fendait le cœur. Mais il n'avait pas été un très bon père pour elles. Toujours trop perdu dans ses conflits intérieurs pour pouvoir être présent pour elles quand elles en avaient besoin. Monroe s'était montré un bien meilleur père que lui. Il avait été capable de leur fournir ce que Ennis avait été incapable de leur donner.

D'ailleurs il y avait eu aussi cette histoire de pension alimentaire. Bien que Alma se soit remariée avec un homme ayant les moyens, elle avait été intransigeante pour le paiement des pensions. Ennis avait trimé toute sa vie pour que Alma puisse se pavaner dans de nouvelles robes ! Bien sur ses filles n'y étaient pour rien, mais Ennis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère. Alma ne méritait pas qu'il gâche toute sa vie pour elle. Jamais elle ne pourrait le comprendre, pas plus qu'il ne pourrait la comprendre elle. Il valait mieux tout stopper avant que les choses aillent trop loin. Avant qu'il ne se retrouve pied et poing lié à Alma. Ce serait dommage pour ses filles, mais comme elles ne naitraient jamais, alors elles ne pourraient pas être triste de la situation.

XXXXXXXX

Jack fut surprit quand Ennis accepta sa proposition de chercher un travail dans un autre ranch pour palier leur perte à manquer. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Ennis accepterait de monter avec lui. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Ce fut avec un grand sourire que Jack prit le chemin de Lightning Flat. Ennis ayant exprimé le souhait que Jack ne le conduise pas près de Riverton, Jack s'était empressé de mettre le plus de distance possible entre Ennis et cet endroit maudit.

Cela n'avait pas été facile pour eux deux au début. Ils avaient eu de la chance et trouver un travail dans in ranch à mi-chemin entre Brokeback et Lightning Flat. Le travail était dur et plus d'une fois Ennis et Jack s'étaient endormis sans même se dire bonsoir. Non qu'ils aient pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre avec les quatre autres travailleurs qui partageaient leur dortoir. Ennis et Jack y travaillèrent tout l'hiver. Jack avait eu peur que Ennis se décide à le quitter en voyant que le mois de Novembre arrivait. Mais quand Novembre fut passé sans que Ennis ne montre la moindre indication qu'il puisse désirer être ailleurs qu'à l'endroit ou il se trouvait, alors Jack commença à se relaxer.

Au printemps suivant Jack parti rejoindre la troupe du rodéo, et Ennis l'accompagna sans prononcer un autre mot. A eux deux, Jack et Ennis avaient amassés un petit pactole et Jack commençait à s'imaginer qu'ils pourrait avoir une bonne vie ensemble. Bien sur, il était conscient qu'il devait cacher sa relation réelle avec Ennis, car le jeune homme n'était toujours pas prêt à se montrer au grand jour, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Ennis avait trouvé un travail au sein même du rodéo. Il s'occupait des animaux et très vite ses compétences furent reconnues de tous. Il ne gagnait pas beaucoup avec ce travail, mais il n'avait rien à payer pour son logement et il était aussi nourrit, donc il jugeait qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre. La seule chose qui le contrariait était de voir Jack sur le dos de ces maudits taureaux. A chaque fois il craignait que Jack ne fasse une mauvaise chute et ne se brise quelque chose, voir même qu'il n'en meure ! Mais grâce à cela leur pactole augmentait et dans une dizaine d'années ils pourraient songer à avoir leur propre ranch.

Ils continuèrent avec le rodéo pendant toute la saison durant trois ans, passant tout l'hiver à travailler dans des ranch. Cette période était la pire pour eux, car si les membre du rodéo ne regardaient pas qui dormait avec qui, ce n'était pas le cas pour les travailleurs des ranch. Ils devaient faire très attention à ne rien laisser paraitre de leur relation devant eux. Mais ils s'étaient améliorés avec les années et ils jouaient parfaitement leur rôle de cousins.

Ce fut la quatrième année que tout changea pour eux. Tout d'abord il y eu la rencontre avec Alma. Le rodéo s'était installé à Casper ce printemps. Ennis ayant fini son travail il s'était rendu vers l'arène pour voir Jack. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensée qu'il bouscula sans le vouloir une jeune femme. Il se retourna pour s'excuser quand son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Alma se trouvait devant lui avec un visage plein de colère. Ennis pouvait comprendre car il l'avait laisser en plan sans lui donner la moindre explication. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les mots, donc il n'avait pas su quoi lui écrire, et il avait craint que si il allait la voir elle ne le laisse pas partir. Apparemment il avait eu raison.

Pendant de long mois Ennis fut moqué par les membres du rodéo pour le spectacle que Alma leur fournit ce jour la. Après avoir déversé toute sa colère sur Ennis et l'avoir traité de tout les noms, elle lui ordonna de retourner avec elle à Riverton et de l'épouser sur le champ comme il le lui avait promit. Ennis avait apprit de sa maman que l'on ne devait pas insulter une femme, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen de se débarrasser de Alma. Il lui fit donc comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui et que il serait beaucoup mieux pour tout les deux qu'ils ne se revoient pas. Alma tempêta, menaça, sans rien obtenir de plus. Finalement elle reparti en colère, laissant un Ennis bien plus nerveux qu'il ne le montrait. Heureusement, aujourd'hui était le dernier jour du rodéo dans le Wyoming. Le plus vite ils seraient partis, le mieux se serait.

L'autre nouvelle qui bouleversa leur vie fut l'annonce de la mort du père de Jack. La lettre qui l'annonçait avait prit du retard et elle ne rejoignit le rodéo qu'à la mi-juin. Ennis se doutait que les relations entre Jack et son père étaient plus que tendues. Le fait que Jack ai tout fait pour éviter de retourné chez lui durant les quatre années précédentes en étaient la preuve. Mais Ennis avait préféré se taire. Quand Jack serait près à lui en parler alors il serait là pour lui. malgré tout cette annonce les prit de court. Jack ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère toute seule, et il décida de quitter le rodéo.

Jack et Ennis eurent une longue discussion cette nuit là. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'utiliser leur pactole pour remettre en état la ferme Twist. Ils prirent tout les deux le chemin de la ferme de Jack sans un regard en arrière. Cette partie de leur vie était désormais derrière eux. Ennis fut heureux du changement. Madame Twist se révéla être la plus charmante femme du monde. Elle adopta tout de suite Ennis comme un second fils.

Ils leur fallut six ans pour que la ferme Twist soit remise en l'état et qu'elle produise enfin des bénéfice. La majorité de leur pactole avait été engloutie, mais aucun des deux hommes ne le regrettait. Sur l'idée de Ennis ils avaient ajouter l'élevage de chevaux aux autres activité de la ferme. Jack s'était révélé être un excellent vendeur et acheteur, et Ennis savait y faire avec les animaux. Leur vie n'était pas des plus facile mais ils étaient ensemble et heureux et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour eux.

Cela ne choqua personne que Ennis vienne habiter chez les Twist. La ferme nécessitait tout les bras possibles et les gens considéraient que les Twist avaient de la chance d'avoir trouver un tel travailleur. Jack et Ennis avaient apprit très tôt à être prudent et personne ne se douta jamais qu'il y eu pu avoir quelque chose d'autre entre eux qu'une franche amitié virile.

Ce fut l'année suivant leur installation définitive au ranch Twist que Jack reçu une lettre de l'un de ses ancien comparse du rodéo. L'homme qui l'avait écrit était un ami très cher de Jack et de Ennis. Il leur disait que lorsque le rodéo était revenu s'installer cette année à Casper, des hommes étaient présent avec des armes. Ils recherchaient Ennis. L'ami de Jack leur avait dit que Ennis avait eu un accident l'été dernier et qu'il en était mort. Il leur indiqua l'endroit ou Ennis était sensé être enterré. Leur ami avait choisit la ville de Chidless dans le Texas. Il pensait, à juste titre, que les hommes n'étaient pas prêt à faire quatorze heures de route pour vérifier ses dires. De plus comme les autres membres du rodéo avaient confirmer son histoire, les hommes étaient repartis convaincus. Tout le monde avaient aimés Ennis et ils en donnaient la preuve flagrante.

Ennis prit bien soin, après cela à ne jamais se rapprocher trop près de Casper. Lorsque la loi permettant à deux hommes de se marier fut voté, Jack et Ennis n'en profitèrent pas. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Pour eux, ils étaient mariés depuis des années dans leur cœur, et un bout de papier n'y changerait rien. Et puis Ennis n'aurait pas été à l'aise si tout le monde savait pour lui et Jack. Ils étaient heureux et vivaient leur belle vie. Que demander de plus ?

FIN.

J'espère que vous avez aimer. Il y'a trop peu de fic sur Brokeback en Français ! Merci de me laisser une petite review, et peut être à bientôt pour une autre histoire.


End file.
